


OMG!WTF!

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: What if one year, Yuffie paid for the post-AC reunion to be held at a hot springs resort in Mideel?(it's had this title for more than thirteen years, unfortunately. it seems to be stuck.)





	OMG!WTF!

**Author's Note:**

> "Actually, it hit me in the garage and I fell down laughing."
> 
> Originally posted December 17, 2005. 
> 
> (Yes, that's a giant neon sparkly [Brightest Blue Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237412) easter egg. The answer to the next question is also 'yes'.)

"It's nice," Tifa said as she looked around at the small cottages that dotted a fairly open grassy area behind the main office. "But Yuffie..."

"I made some money," Yuffie said just as cryptically as she had the last fifteen times she'd been asked about just why she'd rented out an entire resort in the rebuilt hot springs town of Mideel. "And since it's about time for our yearly thing, I figured we should do it in style."

"Cloud, that's a black chocobo," Marlene interjected, grabbing Cloud's hand even though it still held a couple of Yuffie's bags. He dropped them in surprise at the girl's insistence and let himself be led along to a corral where several birds were currently wandering about. Other than the black one, there was one that was a glittering gold nestled up against the building. But Marlene hadn't seen it yet.

"Oh..." Cloud looked to his other side, where Denzel had slid up beside him. He'd seen the bird right away and pointed. "Look..."

"Pretty, isn't she?" a female voice asked as the three of them continued to stare. "You must be the new arrivals."

Cloud looked over, past Marlene, to a woman wearing cut-off shorts and a bathing suit top. He blinked once before realizing that had to be a fairly common outfit for the quite warm weather and that he'd also be seeing quite a bit more of his traveling companions in the next few days.

"My name is Daki," she continued, smiling and letting her Mako-tainted red eyes meet Cloud's. "Make yourselves right at home and if you'd like go riding later, let me know."

"Okay!" Marlene said, finally letting go of Cloud's hand and climbing half up on the fence. "I want to ride the black one."

"Really?" Daki asked, moving over to stand beside Marlene, brown braids decorated in beads clattering together as she leaned forward. Thankful to be released from custody, Cloud looked at Denzel and then back to where he'd left Tifa, Yuffie, and Yuffie's luggage. All had vanished, likely at the expense of one of the other men present.

"We're sharing cottage seven," Cloud said, motioning that they should head back across the expanse of grass. "And the man who met us at the landing site said our bags would already be taken care of."

"But Yuffie wanted to watch her stuff..." Denzel said, shaking his head. "I don't think I want to know what she's scheming now."

"At least she arranged for us to share a cabin," Cloud said with a smile as he turned the knob to the screen door on their cottage.

"She knows..."

"Everyone knows," Cloud replied, letting his free hand trace across Denzel's hip as the teen slid past him into the cottage. "And not just because you were a little loud on the trip here..."

"Marlene is still in denial," Denzel interjected. "And you're the one who decided to slip your hand into my pants when..."

"One bed," Cloud said, walking into the bedroom. "She knows."

"Test it out?" Denzel asked, already pulling off his shirt. "It's way too hot in this place anyway."

"Yeah," Cloud answered, not sure if he was replying to the question or the following statement. He'd already moved past the angst and past the guilt and was finally willing to let himself enjoy a relationship for the first time in more years than he wanted to think about.

"Yeah what?" Denzel questioned, undoing the belt that held up his dark pants. "Did you see that she had eyes like yours?"

"Who?"

"That woman who works here," Denzel replied, dropping his pants and crawling onto the bed.

"So? There are still plenty of people with Mako eyes," Cloud said, looking once around the room. Their bags were there, safely tucked beside a small chest of drawers. He knelt to grab a tube out of the front pocket of his duffel before glancing back at Denzel.

The teen was kicking off his socks, toes wiggling in freedom before he realized he was being watched.

"What?" Denzel asked, glancing from the spot beside him up to Cloud's own Mako eyes. "You have too much clothing on."

"What if Tifa or...?"

"Tifa wanted to lay down for a bit," Denzel recounted. "Barrett and Cid wanted to find a bar. Vincent wanted to go buy hilariously patterned floral shirts or something. Shera saw a street market. Marlene will probably be talking to the Mako woman about chocobos for hours..."

"Fair enough," Cloud said, a little unsure just why Denzel had retained the details of just what everyone was planning on doing and he knew Vincent most certainly wasn't going to be off clothes shopping but it didn't matter as Denzel was now very much proving that he was a virile young man. As he pulled off his own too-heavy-for-Mideel dark clothing, Cloud couldn't help but watch Denzel stroke himself, hands showing off what Cloud wanted to have his mouth around within the next minute or so.

Tossing the lube up somewhere near the pillows to the right of Denzel's head, Cloud crawled onto the bed and took Denzel's erection in his mouth. He sucked away the bit of pre-come gathered on the tip before taking in more, feeling it against the roof of his mouth and back farther, past where he thought he should have a gag point but didn't. Not that Denzel minded. Denzel's soft moans were building as Cloud sucked on hot flesh, his nose tickled by the soft curls of Denzel's pubic hair for a few moments longer before he pulled back. He didn't want Denzel to come just yet - Denzel had gotten off much too easily, literally, back on the Sierra and this time would be different.

"Cloud," Denzel begged, scooting up on the bed a bit and grabbing at the lubricant, practically forcing it into Cloud's hands. "Fast this time... We have a week."

Slicking his fingers, Cloud couldn't really argue with logic. And as he stroked his own arousal once just to ease a bit of the forming ache, Cloud really couldn't see any point in not listening to his lover.

"Fine," Cloud said as he pushed Denzel's legs farther apart, amused as Denzel reached to grab them and hold them invitingly, showing his opening wantonly and barely flinching as Cloud slid a lubed pair of fingers into him, not bothering with a pause for comfort.

Fast this time...

"Ah!" Denzel dropped one of his legs back to the bed as he grabbed at his erection and started frantically stroking it as Cloud slid penetrating fingers where he knew it would prove fruitful.

"Not yet," Cloud said firmly, pulling Denzel's hand away with his own free hand, holding Denzel's wrist tightly as he scissored his other fingers twice within Denzel's body before sliding up to trade fingers for his hardness.

Denzel cried out as Cloud thrust forward, his body falling over Denzel's to knock Denzel's other hand away. He caught that hand in his and pinned both of Denzel's above his head, against the headboard that threatened to bang against the wall. But this wasn't the apartment. They wouldn't wake anyone.

He knew he wasn't hurting Denzel, nothing beyond a few bruises at least, and that was normal. Rough was okay. Fast was okay. They sparred as often as they coupled and each mark left was usually not remembered by event.

"Yes," Denzel moaned, grabbing at Cloud until Cloud slid his hand from Denzel's wrists to just holding both of Denzel's hands in his, fingers twined together as his other hand reached under to guide Denzel's hips as he sped up his movements, a little surprised that his own peak was so quickly approaching.

And just as Cloud was fairly sure he was going to embarrass himself, Denzel's body stiffened beneath his, muscles grabbing at him as Denzel cried out some sort of garbled praise and his name before slicking their stomachs with his seed.

Only a sharp gasp marked his peak, followed by fast thrusts as he emptied himself into Denzel's body, not wanting to do anything but lay on top of the teen even as he could feel Denzel's semen cooling into a sticky mess between them. One of Denzel's hands was still interlaced with his.

"I like this place," Denzel said finally, shifting a bit to let Cloud know that it was time for them to settle beside one another.

"Why?" Cloud asked, fairly sure he was feeling the same calm that Denzel was - one that hadn't come from their joining but instead from something different entirely.

"I don't know," Denzel replied. "I've never been here before or anything but..."

"It feels like home," Cloud finished as he stumbled off the bed to open the small window that had green curtains to match everything else in the cottage. He could see the main house as he pushed the window open, not at all surprised to see Vincent sitting on the spacious back porch, deep in conversation with the Mako-eyed woman. Marlene was beside them.

"That's an odd way of putting it," Denzel commented.

"And Vincent is still wearing his entire outfit," Cloud replied, walking around the bed on his way to the bathroom. He wasn't sure quite what prompted him to say what he'd said, save that it expressed exactly the feeling that had been creeping up on him since they'd landed.

A shower was a bit more important at the moment though, and he pushed all other thoughts aside as Denzel crawled off the bed to follow him.


End file.
